


Chapter 2: Chance Meetings

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Persona 3: Forever Bonds [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Other, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter the battle starts!</p></blockquote>





	Chapter 2: Chance Meetings

**\- Monday, April** **7** **, 2009 -**

After a good nights sleep, Minato got up the following morning earlier than usual. Yawning loudly, he sluggishly got out of bed and headed towards the closet where his new school uniforms should be. Still sleepy, Minato just took a uniform out at random, picked up some toiletries and hurried to the floor's bathroom to try wake himself up and get ready for the day. When he returned to his room, he made sure to take one more look in the mirror.

' _Hmm. Alright, my hair's good_.  _This should keep me away from trouble. But still...'_ Minato thought, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"It's Yukari. You awake?"

"Yeah, just a second!" Minato replied while putting his headphones on. He then took out a small bag from one of the many cartboard boxes and answered the door. Outside, he was met by both Yukari and Hamuko.

"Morning, Onii-chan!" Hamuko cheerfully greeted .

"Good morning, Minato-san," said Yukari.

"Morning." Minato greeted back.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to escort both of you to school. It's getting late, so are you ready to go?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Minato answered.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

A short walk later, the three arrived at Iwatodai Station and boarded a train bound for Tatsumi Port Island where their high school was located. After the train made its stop at Port Island Station, the trio walked the rest of the way.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School! You're gonna love it here!" Yukari welcomed them upon arriving to the school.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Hamuko said, her eyes sparkling from excitement.

"It sure is." Minato agreed. _'So, this is Mom and Dads old school. I wonder if it'll be as fun as they said?'_

After admiring their new school a little while longer, the three of them entered the building.

"You'll be okay from here, right?" Yukari asked them. "You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The list of classes is on the bulletin board over there." And with that, she quickly left.

"Well, so much for our grand tour." Minato remarked.

"So, what do we do now?" Hamuko asked her brother.

"There're too many students at the bulletin board. Let's just go to the Faculty Office." Minato answered taking off. Trusting her brothers instincts, Hamuko followed. A few steps later though, somebody started shouting at them.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Before Minato could react, somebody ran into him with full force, knocking him off his feat. Even if he's been trained to always be on guard, he didn't expect someone would try to kill him at school. Minato fell to the floor, his head hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Minato exclaimed, holding the back of his head. "The floor sure is hard." He then looked up, hoping to see the person who ran into him. The culprit was, much to Minatos surprise, a girl. ' _Not exactly the wild rampaging beast I was expecting to see.'_ he thought.

The girl had waist-length unusual grayish-silverish hair and light gray eyes. She was wearing the Gekkoukan high school uniform, complemented with black knee-length stockings and a black hairband on her head. Her uniform on the other hand was missing the red ribbon tie and she had the blazer just draped over her shoulders.

"Damn, that hurt!" the girl muttered.

Minato quickly got up to his feat and, being the gentleman he is, offered the girl his hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." the girl replied as Minato helped her up. "Heh, sorry about that. I was in a hurry, so I didn't check where I was running."

"It's okay." Minato replied. "Luckily for me, I'm quite hard-headed."

Much to Minato's surprise, the girl smiled at his pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Hmm? I don't think I've seen you here before. You a new student?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Second year transfer student, Arisato Minato." the boy politely introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm also a second year. My name's Mori Ayame."

Suddenly, Minato felt a certain uneasiness. Looking around, he saw that everyone around them were now whispering among themselves or staring at them like something unbelievable happened.

"No way." Minato overheard one of the guys saying. "Who is that guy?"

"Whoever he is, he's dead! She'll kill him for sure!"

"But he's still okay! She's actually friendly with him!"

"Does that mean he's in her gang or something?"

"He must be! I mean, look at his hair!"

"Crap! They're gonna take over the whole school!"

_'Great. First five minutes at school, and I'm already considered a delinquent. What am I gonna do now?"_  Minato worried. His thoughts were quickly interrupted though by an angry Ayame.

"What the hell do you punks think this is, some kind of circus freak show?! Get lost! Scram! Or I'll kill every one of you losers!" she shouted at the crowd.

The students didn't need to be told twice. Panic ensued as everyone ran away from the enraged girl.

"Damn stupid idiots. Why don't they ever leave me alone?" Ayame pondered. "Sorry. As you can see, I have a pretty bad reputation as a delinquent around here. I think it'd be better for you if you don't get involved with me." she said sadly.

Normally, Minato would have agreed and would have avoided her from here on out. Still, he couldn't just say "Okay" and walk away. Plus, Hamuko would give him hell if he did that.

_'I can't believe I'm going to say this. Here goes my worry-free high school life'_

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I would have been labeled as a troublemaker anyway, because of my hair. I still don't know anyone from here, so a friend would be nice. What do you say?" Minato asked, extending his hand.

"Y-you sure?" she hesitated, but eventually shook his hand. "Thanks. I'm glad I finally found someone who's at least giving me a chance." she smiled. "Oh, crap! I just remembered, I gotta get out of here! See ya later!"

And with that, the girl ran off. What a weird way to start a day.

* * *

Hamuko approached her brother shortly after the girl left, ready to congratulate him.

"That's my brother for you! Ten minutes in the school and you already have a girl! Great job!" she started clapping.

"It's not like that. I only asked her to be my friend."

"Yeeeeaaah! That's how it always begins." she giggled

**"Attention please! Second year Mori Ayame is requested to go to the principal's office immediately!"**  the announcement echoed loudly over the PA system.

"Huh. No wonder she was in a hurry." Minato remarked.

"She really is a troublemaker, isn't she?" someone suddenly asked from behind them.

The Arisato twins turned around and found themselves face to face with a male student. His messy hair was as white as snow and his eyes had a crystal blue color. He was smiling happily whilst approaching the two.

"But she's not really a bad girl, you know. Just a little temperamental."

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I'm Kimura Yuuki, one of Ayame's few friends. It's nice to meet you. And it's very, very nice to meet you." Yuuki said, getting closer to Hamuko.

"It's very nice to meet you too." she smiled at the boy. "I'm Arisato Hamuko, and this is my brother, Minato."

"Hamuko-chan, was it? You're really cute, if you don't mind me saying so. I bet you'll be one of the five most popular girls in school after only the first semester." he complimented her. "Hey, what do you say we go out together once in a while. You probably still don't know the area yet, so it would be a pleasure to show you around." he said, flashing his best smile. "In fact, I know a really nice area around Shirakawa Boulevard that I'm sure you would love."

"Shirokawa Boulevard, huh?" Hamuko smiled in a perverted way. "Sure, sounds like fun! I heard some girls talking about it on the train and they were saying it was great! I don't really know what's there though, but it has to be interesting!" This was a lie. She knew very well what it was famous for, but she just decide to play along. It's a win-win situation either way. Plus, she always wanted to know what a love hotel looks like.

"Huh? Y-you serious?" Yuuki asked, completely shocked. "You...you seriously would be willing to go out with me?! W-wait, somethings gotta be wrong here. I've been turned down by every girl I've asked out. This is no good. Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I have to go and get my thoughts together. I was right about you, Hamuko-chan. You're a very dangerous girl indeed."

And with that he took off.

"Well, it looks like there are plenty of weirdos around here. At least we won't stand out that much."

* * *

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb: 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well'. When applied to student life, this means..." the principal continued with his boring speech, not acknowledging the fact that no one was paying any attention to him whatsoever.

Minato was silent as usual and calmly listening to the music of his favorite, whilst Hamuko was busy cheerfully talking with a group of guys who were, most likely, trying to hit on her. Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder caught Minato's attention Removing his headphones, he looked back at the guy who was trying to catch his attention.

"Psst...Hey..." the boy started. "You're the guy who came to school with Yukari and the transfer girl this morning, right? I saw you walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if any of them has a boyfriend?"

"Well, I don't know about Takeba, since I just met her yesterday, but my sister is free." Minato answered, pointing at Hamuko. "Just take a number and wait for your turn. Oh, and good luck."

"I-I see. Thanks." He then leaned towards Hamuko."H-hey there. I-I'm Makoto. W-what's your name?" Oh yeah, a natural charmer all right.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arisato Hamuko." she smiled.

Before their conversation could begin though, they were interrupted by a large echoing thud, as if a chair would have been slammed to the floor.

"...A-Arisato..." an unknown voice echoed through auditorium. "Impossible...there's no way..."

It was one of the teachers, mumbling to himself in a hypnotic state. It seemed like he was in shock for whatever reason.

"Mr. Ekoda? Is something the matter?"the principle asked.

"...N-no, everything is fine." he answered, pulling up his chair and sitting down, still appearing somewhat stressed. What the hell? Even the teachers are weird.

* * *

-During the principles speech-

-Gekkoukan High School Rooftop-

"So this is where you were hiding." Ayame commented as she approached Yuuki. "Shouldn't you be in the auditorium, listening to the giant meatball's speech?"

"What about you?"

"C'mon, you know the old man bores me to death. I'm just skipping as usual. I'm a delinquent, so it shouldn't be a surprise. Besides, today I have special permission from him to skip, so I can break your arms for that P.S. note." she smiled. "By the way...thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just don't kill me."

"Fine, I'll let you go today.

"So, what do you think of them?" Yuuki asked.

"They definitely seem like interesting people. And they look strong."

"Of course. Don't forget who their parents were. And the same goes for us as well. Don't forget who our teacher is. That reminds me...are you sure about your decision? You can always come back."

"Sorry, but my mind's made up. It's fun and all, but, you know what happened. Although we have practice, it's really hard to make them do what we want, not to mention painful. And if we lose control...then it's game over for all of us." she remarked seriously.

"But he says he's close to developing some kind of drug or medicine that will ease the side effects and make it easier to control. It's 100 percent safe. You know we need you on the team."

"Heh, to tell the truth, it's fighting style really doesn't suit me. I'm more of an attack type, not a defensive type. Really pisses me of that it changed. I want my old one back. Listen, let's make a deal. If the drug works and if the plan involving those two will go well, then I'll come back."

"Sounds great. Sensei will be happy."

"You shouldn't call him that. The only thing he taught you is how to be a pervert."

"Ha! You shouldn't underestimate the power of Hentai!"

"And you shouldn't underestimate the power of a hundred girls ready to tear you to pieces for peeping."

* * *

-After School-

Minato woke up yawning loudly after the teacher left the classroom. Like always, he still displays the incredible ability of being able to sleep anywhere and anytime.

"Good morning, Onii-chan!" Hamuko cheerfully greeted her still half asleep brother. "So, what're we gonna do today?"

"Go home and sleep. I'm tired."

"Ah, c'mon! That's what you always say! Why don't we go check out some things in town. I'm really interested in how much the place has changed!"

"'Sup, dude!?" a student wearing a baseball cap interrupted them. "How's it goin'? I'm Iori Junpei, nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid, so I wanted to say, 'Hey'. See what a nice guy I am!" he praised himself.

"Yeah, you're awesome!" Hamuko happily gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aristo Minato."

"And I'm Hamuko! His little sister!"

"Little sister, huh? Are you his real sister, or does he just have a little sister fetish?" Junpei jocked around.

Hamuko eyes widened in surprise and then she started smiling again.

"Junpei...I think you and I will get along really well."

* * *

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpai noted, as Yukari approached the group. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

"At it again, huh?" she sighed. "I swear, you'd talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so. Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom.."

"Yeah...must be fate." Hamuko replied.

Fate? Yeah, right." she chuckled. "Still, I'm a little surprised. "

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"W-what are you talking about? First of all, we live in the same dorm. Besides, it wasn't just the two of us, Hamuko was with us too. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it? Now you've got me worried..."

"Even if it were the case, you shouldn't be so shy about it." Hamuko remarked. "I can assure you, Minato-nii-chan is a great catch!"

"Way to make things even worse..." Minato sighed.

"Hey..." Yukari whispered to the twins. "You didn't say anything to anyone about...you know what, did you?"

"Nope." the twins responded.

"Okay, good. Seriously..Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

_'...could this situation get any more awkward?'_

_"_ L-last night...? Y-you three...didn't...right...?"

"W-wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! I only met them yesterday, and anyway, I wouldn't do anything like that! Seriously!"

"Okay, okay...if you say so."

"I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" she warned Junpei before walking away.

"Ah, who cares. No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid..."

"I don't know.." Hamuko started blushing a little. "It might be actually interesting. If there are three of us, I mean."

"W-what?!" Junpei cried out in surprise. "A-are you...serious?"

"Trust me..." Minato reassured Junpei. "She is."

In the end, the twins just decided to go home, because they remembered they were expecting a very important phone call.

* * *

"Hello? Minato?" a voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, It's me. I've been expecting your call, Naoto? So, you got any new info?"

"Yes, I'll send you all the information I got soon enough. What about you two? Have you found any leads?"

"Are you kidding? I've only been here for a day. Clues don't just appear out of nowhere you know."

"Are you a fool? You know that we can't waste a lot of time."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry so much. Actually...I do have a lead. I can't tell you much yet, but the residents of the dorm seem to be acting suspicious. I'll wait for them to make a move first, then we'll see how things go."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. Good job."

"So, how are things back home. Is the old fart still stubborn and serious."

"Heh, like always."

"Should've known. Don't let him work you too hard. How about the rest of the family?"

"Everything is pretty much the same as before. Don't worry, I'll try to keep everyone in check."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Sorry I can't give the phone to Hamuko, but she's already sleeping."

"I see." Naoto said slightly disappointed. "No problem, I'll talk to her next time. I have to go now. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, see ya later."

Minato closed his cellphone and then decided it was time for him to go to bed as well. Tomorrow should be another interesting day.

* * *

-Unknown Location-

-Dark Hour-

The countless torches that lined the wall were burning violently, as 12 cloaked figures sat around the ridiculously long table. They have been informed not long ago by the creature that their master would soon return and were now anxiously waiting.

"How much longer is this gonna take?! I'm bored out of my skull!" One of them, a male, shouted.

"Wait patiently moron!" another one scolded. "You've been waiting for ten years already, can't you wait one more hour?"

"I don't mind waiting." another cloaked figure said in a lazy voice whilst tinkering with some sort of gadget. It was a COMPstation Portable "There're plenty of things to do around here. Although, I would like to know why we have to wear these cloaks all the time. And seriously, what's up with this place. I mean, c'mon, we've got electricity and central heating in our chambers. Heck, we've even got cable and wireless. So why does this room look like it's from the middle ages?"

"It's for dramatic effect." the cloaked girl next to him responded. "But I agree that these things are quite useless. I can't show off my body like this."

"We've seen it more than enough, Himeros." the former sighed.

"Shut up, Penthus. Unlike a gloomy otaku like you, there are still some hot guys in this world who appreciate the beauty of a girl."

"I can't take it anymore!" the largest one in the group slammed the table with his fists, almost breaking it in two. "Alright, any of you willing to ease my boredom. Come on, just a little sparring match!"

"Calm down, Pallas." the one at the far end of the table said, standing up. As if out of respect, the formerly bickering members were now silently listening to their apparent leader talk. "The Dark Hour is almost over. It seems our master will not be arriving tonight. We shall dismiss for tonight and meet up again tomorrow. He is sure to come soon, as the moon grows full. We shall wait until then.

The group quickly dispersed, ready to meet the next night, as the Dark Hour came to an end and peace returned...for now...

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter the battle starts!


End file.
